


Matched

by mytholizzie



Category: The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hayffie, This is really AU, and the districts still exist, but panem is still mapped out how it is in the books, dating app au, the capitol is still 'The Capitol'
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22435501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytholizzie/pseuds/mytholizzie
Summary: Plot: Effie is sick and tired of not having time for dating in her line of work, so she sets up a dating profile. She comes across Haymitch’s profile and swipes on him. Chaff happens to steal Haymitch’s phone - Effie ends up being a match.
Relationships: Haymitch Abernathy/Effie Trinket
Comments: 20
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

With the impending fashion shows edging closer and unfinished project deadlines creeping closer, Effie Trinket barely had time for a lunch break most days. She was stressed, found her self-esteem decreasing by the day, and she was lonely. Effie was not the definition of hard-done-by. Compared to those living outside of the Capitol, she was living in the lap of luxury, and she had to know it.

Her apartment was of a decent size; over-priced but what did that matter being the CEO of the top fashion magazine in the Capitol? It provided a nice view of the lake and scenery beyond, decorated in a style that could be classed as not more than a season ago. Her neighbors were nice enough, though they were terribly nosy -always asking her about what she was doing, where she was going.

Teetering home in impossibly high heels she’d been tasked with wearing ahead of the write up of a review the magazine was running with to print before their competitor did, Effie clattered through her door, kicking off the uncomfortable shoes, sending them skittering across the hardwood flooring. She huffed as she leaned her head back against the door and hobbled from one foot to the other, as she tried to relieve some of the pressure from the pads of her feet.

“Devil shoes.” She hissed, glaring across her apartment at the discarded heels. They’d stopped just short of her couch and had sent her little cat scurrying off for shelter.

Effie shook her head and shuffled into her kitchen. She first pulled open the refrigerator and grabbed herself some health smoothie or other, then dived into the freezer to pick out one of the ice packs for her feet. She made light work of wrapping the blue baggy in a kitchen towel before she crossed to her dining table -the flowers she’d bought two days ago were already wilting- and sat down to take the weight off of her feet.

As she glanced around her apartment, Sapphire (her cat) emerged from her bedroom and she gave a disgruntled mew. Effie realized just how lonely she was, with only her cat for company most evenings. Of course, she had friends; she had Octavia, Flavius, Cinna and many others over for cheese and wine evenings, and she’d had boyfriends before but, nothing had really stuck. They’d mostly been interested in her body and not what she had to say.

As Effie planted her head on the table, Sapphire took the liberty to jump up onto the table and meow loudly at her owner, demanding food or attention for being left alone for the most part of the day. As Effie raised her head slightly, she was greeted with bright blue eyes, a pink nose and an abundance of white, poofy fur; Sapphire, to Effie’s knowledge was some kind of Pedigree Ragdoll or Maine Coone, or even a Norwegian Forest Cat. She wasn’t quite sure but, the feline looked like a toasted marshmallow.

Sapphire had been a gift two boyfriends ago, his name was Seneca and they’d started out with a firm understanding of one another. The sex had been magical and Effie had been pretty besotted with him until she’d found him in bed with another man, and that had ended almost as quickly as it had begun. She hadn’t had the heart to part with the kitten, however, as much as she told herself she didn’t have the first idea of how to care for another living thing other than herself. Those had been her mother’s words.

With her mind on Seneca and the ‘good’ times they’d had together, Effie huffed once more, and pulled her cellphone out of her purse. She scrolled through her contacts, thumb hovering over his contact card before she scoffed at herself. There was no way she was inviting him back into her life, not after what he’d pulled; he’d publicly humiliated her. As she glared at her cellphone, wondering who she could call or text, her mind went to the stories her friends had shared of booty calls and more than one one-night-stand per night.

Something clicked. The magazine were running a story on the celebrity dating app; Raya - the dating app for celebrities and others in creative fields. She swiftly navigated the App Store and downloaded the app, completing the sign-up process before she was led to the profile builder page. Effie hesitated.

She knew people wanted her, that much had been evident from the amount of stares she got and the news stories that got posted about her in the media. She was a fashion icon, she was up there with Caesar Flickerman, the Capitol’s favorite talk show host. Effie knew the stories couldn’t exactly get any worse, she and her friends knew that whatever was posted, about anybody, was always a lot worse than it actually was. The Capitol had orders to blow everything out of proportion to create drama and generate a bigger economy for journalism.

The backlight of her cell phone had dimmed before she came to her decision, Effie went with it. She swiftly filled out the profile form;

  * **NAME:** Effie
  * **AGE RANGE:** 30-40
  * **GENDER:** Female
  * **INTERESTED IN:** Male
  * **LOOKING FOR:** Fun; Casual; Hook-Up; Nothing Serious
  * **LOCATION:** The Capitol
  * **HOBBIES:** Makeup; Fashion; Clothes; Parties
  * **BIOGRAPHY:** Established in the fashion and journalism industry, Capitol born and raised, single female, living alone (with a cat)



She left the profile picture blank for a few moments, thinking about which image of herself she could upload. Effie sighed as she scrolled through her camera roll until she landed on a picture several boyfriends ago had taken of her and she hadn’t deleted because she liked how she looked. He’d been a photographer and the picture was saucy to say the least - it would definitely get her noticed.

Effie uploaded the image and saved her profile. After a few moments, she got the notification that her profile was live and she was able to search for matches. The necessary tutorial popped up on her screen, showing her how to swipe, and in which direction. Having set her search parameters to include those males as far as the opposite coast, Effie decided it was her best chance at finding companionship.

Within moments, she’d swiped right on several star rated bachelors, snorting a little as she read over their profiles; most she just eyed their pictures and appreciated the show of muscle and skin. It didn’t take her long before she paused over one profile in particular; Haymitch Abernathy. She recognized the name and his brooding face but, couldn’t quite place the two.

It wasn’t until she read over the brief biography he’d added -RETIRED VET, MILITARY INTELLIGENCE- that she finally clicked. He’d been the soldier who’d been awarded a medal of honor for his service when he’d single-handedly saved his buddies from an air strike out in one of the districts. His friend had lost a hand, and Haymitch had almost lost his guts but, they’d survived and he’d been plastered all over Capitol TV for weeks. 

That had been years ago, she’d still been in college and he hadn’t been much older than nineteen, it seemed. Effie still remembered how her friends would tease her whenever his story was pushed on TV, and about how red she’d get whenever her crush would be on the screen. She thought it was preposterous, he didn’t even know she existed.

Still, she couldn’t help herself as she hesitantly swiped between the three pictures that had been uploaded to his profile. Haymitch wore the same brooding frown in each image, his pale blue eyes full of something yet, lacking something, too. She swiped on his profile, creating a liked status for him out of thousands of other males with interest.

As Effie pressed her feet into the ice bag, she exhaled harshly and shook her head, tossing her phone to the side to give Sapphire some much anticipated attention. She pouted lightly before standing and hobbling to the bathroom; a soak in the tub would help her unwind.

While Effie primped herself in the bathtub, Haymitch and his best pal, Chaff were out having a few (too many) drinks. Haymitch wasn't the most ordinary of men; he was a veteran and a decorated one. He had been part of The Capitol's mandatory service program when it had still existed and he'd managed to save a SUV from exploding, saving the lives of five, including his own and Chaff's. The two had managed to escape with injuries but, nothing that had been life-threatening. For Haymitch, he'd almost lost his intestines from blazing shrapnel and Chaff had lost a hand. Since, the two had been buddies.

Haymitch hated the war that had been fought on enemy soil, and he hated The Capitol even more. The Capitol had forced young men and women, between the ages of 16-21 to enlist in a compulsory military service, to honor and serve the 'country' while those leading the charges sat pretty in the skyscrapers, their penthouses, their spas in The Capitol. His girl had been serving when he had, he'd lost her in a field hospital not too far from their base during an air strike. Haymitch hated the war.

"I already told you, I ain't checking that thing out." Haymitch tossed Chaff a warning tone but, there was a smirk behind it. He gestured to his semi-discarded cell phone on the tabletop before he glanced back at the device in Chaff's hand, and watched how his friend navigated the app, swiped left and right (mostly right) on the women who came up within the search parameters he'd entered, and counted how many times he heard the little 'ding' when a match was made.

No matter how many times Chaff badgered him, Haymitch wasn't going to give in. Sure, he had the app on his cellphone but, that's all it was; he had thought about deleting it once or twice but, instead just shoved it to one of the screens he didn't visit often, and it was just there to take up memory on his device.

"C'mon man, you really going to turn down some skirts? What's it been? A few years?" Chaff teased, trying to get under his friends' skin. He knew that Haymitch wasn't all that bothered about his bed being warm, he was pretty content with a bottle and his hand but, Chaff worried about him. They didn't get to hang out as much as they used to and he wanted to make sure someone would be there to look after his pal when he wasn't around.

"A few years..." Haymitch scoffed, clinking his beer down on the table, as a sweet looking brunette busied past them. She caught his eye and he turned back to Chaff casually, "If you'll excuse me, I have to see a man about a horse."

Chaff took Haymitch's absence as a chance to finally scroll through the app and find a few 'birds' for him to play with, that were not his geese. Recalling his friend's passcode, Chaff was granted access to Haymitch's cell phone and he swiftly located the application, three screens across from the main home screen. Chaff knew his time was limited, so he just went to town, swiping right on every woman he could before his buddy returned from his jaunt in the bathroom.

Chaff noticed that most of the women popping up on the screen weren't from other areas in the country so, with a few boops and haptics, he changed the search to include those from The Capitol, just to really put a bee in Haymitch's proverbial bonnet.

"Now, we're talking!" He chortled to himself, swiping right on multiple women he saw as attractive but, probably unattainable given their Capitol location. As he continued to flip through profiles of women looking for all kinds of things, Chaff came across Effie's revealing image and whistled, "She's got a back-end on her." He noted Haymitch's presence as he glided through the bar, and he quickly flipped the audio button to silent and cast Haymitch's cell back on the table, screen down. He was going to blow a gasket seeing match notifications later on.

"You want 'nother one?" Haymitch grunted as he lifted his bottle to his lips and drained the remainder of the liquid inside. His phone buzzed and he furrowed his brows, "Was that me or you?"

"Me, I think." Chaff shrugged. Of course, Haymitch would have the damn vibrate setting on, "I could go for another." He nodded.

As Haymitch ordered another round for the table, a series of buzzes sounded out and he quirked his brow at Chaff, knowing that it was his own cell and not his friend’s. He leaned back in the seat and pouted, “What’d you do, Chaff?”

“Oh, not’in’.” Chaff reply was too fast, his smirk played hard to catch up.

“What did you do?” Haymitch leaned closer and narrowed his eyes at his friend.

“You need to lighten up, I’m looking out for you. I ain’t going to be around these parts too often, I want to know you’ve got someone to take care of your ass. Lord knows you won’t do it yourself.” Chaff chuckled heartily.

“Goddamn it Chaff!” Haymitch hissed as he grabbed the cell phone, more buzzes sounded off as more women matched, “You sneaky bastard.” 

“How many matches you got so far?”

Haymitch punched in his passcode and swiftly opened up the app; “Twenty-four. How...?” His face steeled over as he scrolled through the matches in his notifications.

  * **NAME:** Prior
  * **LOCATION:** District 10


  * **NAME:** Sage
  * **LOCATION:** District 7


  * **NAME:** Netta
  * **LOCATION:** District 4


  * **NAME:** Effie
  * **LOCATION:** The Capitol



“What’s with the face?” Chaff interjected, a smirk playing at the corners of his lips as the beers arrived.

“You swiped on a Capitol.” Haymitch responded, his eyes locked on her name. She was everything he was against, a startling reminder that there were two types of people in the world; those who gave orders and did nothing, and those who followed orders and did everything.

“Look at her picture, though. She wants some District D. Dick-strict...” Chaff winked and laughed, letting his head loll back against his shoulders.

“What? Did you set this thing for whole damn country? I see Districts 4, 10, 11, 2... The goddamn Capitol! The Capitol, Chaff!” Haymitch hissed. He scrubbed his free hand over his face, feeling the stubble under his already calloused palm.

As if to taunt him, more buzzes came in from the app. Haymitch felt dizzy. Someone from The Capitol had matched with him. He’d lived there for a while, what if she had been someone he’d...

“I can’t stay. Thanks for the company but, I need to not be here, don’t want to cause a scene.” He huffed, shucking on his jacket and he pulled the collar tight around his jaw.

Chaff, still in god spirits, laughed out loud as he called after Haymitch who stalked out of the bar with the still-buzzing cell phone in hand, “You’ll thank me, man.” 

The walk home was a long one, with buzzing and pings -he’d turned his sound back on- every few seconds. Haymitch stopped at his local convenience store and purchased a bottle of his favorite spirit before heading back to his lonely abode, beanie pulled too far down over his oily, blond hair.

He tossed his keys on the side table near the door, kicked a few empties from his path in the corridor before he plonked his coat around the back of the chair and sat at his two-seater dinette table, as he fished out the bottle from his coat pocket. He was livid. As much as Chaff was a friend and he’d do anything for him, Haymitch felt like his buddy was a Capitol-sized pain in the ass he’d rather have to deal with, or the repercussions.

He cracked open the liquor, it was the good stuff, it usually burned on the way down and didn’t bother with a glass or pleasantries. He moped as he drunk himself to the bottom before the pings tapered off.

It was around that time, Effie was done with her beauty regimen for the evening; the soak in the tub had most definitely done wonders for her feet, she’d removed her makeup and applied her night creams, gotten her hair dried and prepared her schedule for the following day. 

Halfway through checking over her schedule, she had noticed that she had a series of notifications, mostly from the app (a few of them were private messages), and a couple of text messages from Octavia. As Effie opened up the app, she was flabbergasted going through the list of notifications;

  * **NAME:** Rye
  * **LOCATION:** District 9


  * **NAME:** Linux
  * **LOCATION:** District 3


  * **NAME:** Track
  * **LOCATION:** District 6


  * **NAME:** Palatius
  * **LOCATION:** District 1


  * **NAME:** Haymitch
  * **LOCATION:** District 12



Haymitch. 

_The_ Haymitch had matched with her. She almost freaked out and dropped her phone into the draining tub but, she’d composed herself, as a lady should. Effie was hesitant about making the first move, it wasn’t proper to chase after a man but, this was something she thought could be fun, for a change.

She opened up the private messaging function, ignoring the other males all vying for her attention and quickly typed out a concise; _Hello._ before hitting SEND.

Haymitch heard the chime instantly, even through the drunken stupor he’d descended into. The first thing he saw again was ‘The Capitol’ in her profile and he almost launched his phone across the room in a rage but, her picture caught his eye. She _was_ attractive.

Most of ‘em were, that’s how the city was so gorgeous, they had only gorgeous people living in it. He wondered what she wanted with him. Surely, there were _plenty_ of hot men in The Capitol who’d bone her. He stared at her image though, lips squeezed into a pout as he swayed slightly in his seat. She was clothed only from the waist down, her naked top half was concealed behind a doorjamb and she was smiling coquettishly at the camera or photographer.

As he opened the message function, noticing he had a few notifications, one from her, he snorted. _Hello._ How original. He left her on read for a few moments while he got up, tossed the now empty bottle into the trash and relieved himself -Effie, halfway across the country, was biting her usually manicured nails awaiting his response- before he returned and indulged her.

_A ‘Hello’ from The Capitol. Must be special._

Effie squeaked and beamed, just staring down at her phone. She took a moment to collect herself before she typed out; _The Capitol isn’t_ that _far. Just a few hours on the fast train. It’s wonderful to meet you._

_Likewise, princess._


	2. Chapter 2

_Likewise, princess._

Effie beamed at the term of endearment he’d typed. She held the cell phone to her breast as she moved from her en suite back into her bedroom, shutting out the ceiling light as she crossed her vanity table and signed into the desktop application on her computer.

The switch between cellphone to desktop-based communication didn’t go unnoticed by Haymitch and he quirked his brow lightly before he typed, his thumbs had already begun to shake with the alcohol in his system.

_Getting yourself comfortable?_

_There are a few things I have to do for work._

_Right._

_I’m in fashion. I work for a fashion magazine._

Haymitch once again quirked his brow as he clicked out of the chat function to return to her profile. He noticed that she was actually listed as ‘established in fashion and journalism’ and he was certain that meant she was a writer. Was she a blogger, or whatever the hell they called it?

 _Do you work from home?_ He asked suddenly when he returned to their chat.

_I wish that was possible. No, I have an office to run._

_So, you’re the boss, then?_

_I suppose you could say that._

_You_ suppose _?_

_Yes._

_What’s your role, sweetheart?_

Effie felt her cheeks turn pink again when he gave her a pet name. Haymitch thought nothing of it, he called any female he encountered ‘sweetheart’ or ‘love’ mostly because he didn’t remember their name, nor did he care.

_I’m the CEO of the magazine._

_Shit, darling! You_ ARE _the boss!_

Effie felt a small sense of pride wash over her as Haymitch commented on her employment status. He seemed impressed. She flipped back to his profile and noted that he only had two pictures; his main profile image and one from his military days, the generic, uniformed portrait all militia were obligated to pose for.

She studied his portrait for a moment, taking in his features; the gray eyes of his District, the dirty blonde hair, cropped into a buzzcut and the tan of his skin. It seemed quite the contrast to her own, porcelain skin. He had been handsome in his earlier days, she couldn’t deny it but, there was something about the ruggedness he carried in the present that drew her in even more.

_Yes, yes I am. We're actually working on a piece for this app._

_Am I an experiment then?_

_No! No, not at all. I just wanted to see what all the buzz was about. Most of my content writers don’t have access to_ this _world, so they can’t really get their stories written._

_So, it’s a puff piece?_

_You could call it that._

They continued to exchange witty banter and barely scratched the surface of each other during their first conversation. It wasn’t until Effie had noticed the time -way past 2am- that she decided it would be a good idea to call it a night. She thought they had already developed some kind of connection here, whether it was casual, a friendship or whatever, she wasn’t sure as yet but, she would know sure enough, she decided.

He was teasing her, even in his drunken-now-sobering stupor and he enjoyed it. She seemed to be kind of innocent and not get his jokes. A lot of people in The Capitol were way too highly strung but, she seemed different. As Haymitch was about to pose a question, he saw Effie was typing him a message, and he held off his query.

_I’m actually quite exhausted. Could we continue this tomorrow?_

_Sure you’re not getting sick of me already, sweetheart?_

_No, of course not._

Effie smirked, another joke and another pet name from him.

_I just have quite a lot to do tomorrow. I must be up early. I know this is a little out of the blue..._

She hesitated, wondering whether or not she should continue, or quickly think of something else to type, to finish the conversation. She decided to roll with the punches.

_I wanted to thank you, for your service with the military. And, everything you did was incredible. So, thank you Haymitch. Goodnight! x_

She smiled to herself as she noted that the little check mark beside her message indicated he had read it. Effie pondered a few moments, waiting to see if he would respond, nothing ever came. Swiftly, she turned her computer to sleep mode and got herself settled in her bed, cell phone charging on her side table. For the first time, in a long time, Effie fell asleep with a smile on her face. 

Haymitch was left staring at his cell phone in disbelief. He took back everything he had thought about her, she was Capitol through and through. He didn’t want to be thanked for his forced service to the military, he had certainly not wanted to be rewarded for saving his best friend’s life -it was something that should happen without recognition. He thought as much, anyway. Suddenly, the bottle he had drank himself to the bottom of wasn’t enough and he turned back to his moping, self-loathing demeanor in minutes.

Somewhere between scrolling through the innocent-fun chat and the part where she’d thanked him for his service, Haymitch had fallen asleep in the chair, in an awkward position that, when he moved his neck as he woke up to relieve himself, it cracked and made him wince from pain, or the sound, he wasn’t sure.

He left the cell phone on the table, next to the drained bottle he’d drank by himself and his ass off to bed before the morning started cracking through the unwashed curtains -they were stained from a few years of dust and the odd handful of smokes- and spoiled his chances of catching up on much-needed sleep.

By the time she woke up in the morning, Effie was more than excited to start her day; she got up, made her coffee, signed into her email and checked her social media before she logged into the app, to check on a response from Haymitch. Nothing. She had a good handful of new matches, a few new chats and a text message from Octavia.

She ignored the message from Octavia, instead opting to contact Haymitch to see if he was awake and wanted to chat with her while she went about her work for the day;

_Good morning! I trust you slept well last night...?_

Effie smiled, patiently waiting for him to respond to her. After a few moments of waiting for the three dots to move, indicating he was typing her a response, she exhaled and opened her folders, ready to proof the columns that had been sent to her already.

Sporadically throughout the morning, Effie clicked out of her articles and checked the Raya chat window with Haymitch, furrowing her brows each time she noticed that he hadn’t even read her message at that point. It took her everything to not send him another message, she figured he was probably sleeping in, it was Saturday, after all.

Haymitch didn’t wake up until the better side of 11:30, he cradled the biggest hangover imaginable. He took a moment to scrub his hand over his face, stiffening as his palm grazed the scruff on his chin -he hated the sensation. He blindly grabbed at his side table for the eternal glass of water he left there, gulping down three large glugs. It wasn’t liquor but, it hit the spot.

By 12:30, and halfway through her quinoa couscous salad, Effie shot off another message for Haymitch;

_I take it you partied a little too hard last night, make sure you drink enough water ;)_

When he heard the chime, Haymitch glanced at the screen of his phone but, didn’t bother to unlock and open the app. He was still sour about her comment about his military service. He wished he had another bottle to drown himself in but, that would have required him getting out of his hovel and trundling to the convenience store. His bed was much more of a safe haven for him to weather out what shit-storm this was.

The rest of the day went by pretty uneventfully; Haymitch got up around 1:30, made himself and sandwich and concentrated on whatever re-runs of comedies were on the station. Effie, on the other hand, was busy wondering why Haymitch was ignoring her all of a sudden and she found it impossible to concentrate on her work once she’d seen that he’d read her previous messages.

There had to be a reason Haymitch was choosing to ignore her. In her mind, Effie knew that they had made some kind of connection when they'd matched, whether it was just out of pure commitment to their mutual lack of wanting to commit or the fact they were both lonely and just wanted someone to warm their bed for the night, she didn't know but, she wasn't going to let that flame die out before it had even caught on.

Before she even realized what she was doing, she had snatched her cell phone from her desk and had crossed the few feet from her desk/dresser to her bed. At first, Effie was hesitant, as she fumbled with the minute pearlescent buttons on her blouse before she parted the material either side of her cleavage; amplified with whatever witchcraft went into making plunge cup brassieres. Effie glanced across the short distance at herself in the mirror on her dresser and shook out her hair and poofed it a little, to give it that bedhead charm.

Opening the app once again, Effie glared at the 'SEEN' notification below her messages, he was leaving her on read and ignoring her? There was no way he was going to do that for long, not if she had something to do with it. Effie flung the blouse off of her shoulders for a few moments, long enough to tug the straps of her bra down her arms and pull it away from her body. After a moment of eyeing her naked upper body in the mirror, she felt a little self-conscious and recovered herself with the blouse. Without the bra, her chest lacked definition but, that didn't stop her from getting creative.

Effie carefully situated the parted blouse over her chest to conceal her breasts and lay back against her mattress as she held her cellphone above her body. She furrowed almost instantly; laying on her back made her chest almost non-existant, and so she flipped herself over and settled on her stomach and tucked her elbows under herself. Using the selfie mode, Effie quickly toussled her hair even more and opened the blouse slightly more, revealing a bit of cleavage. She flopped on on arm, crossed her legs at the knees and allowed herself to kick her legs up as she took in the scene on the device. Once she was happy, she tucked a carefully placed finger in her mouth, teeth clenched either side of the knuckle and she smiled around it, as she snapped several images in quick succession.

She then scrolled the images she had taken, in a bid to find the best one. She took a few moments to analyze the picture before she added a recoloring filter and sharpened up an area or two. She also added a little bokeh filter, just to give it a little more charm. Once she was satisfied with how everything looked, Effie opened the chat function on the app and pursed her lips for a moment as she typed out a message for Haymitch:

_I suppose you could ignore my words but, good luck ignoring this._

She smirked as she uploaded the image and then tossed her phone aside and flopped onto her back, she stared at the ceiling for a few moments and wondered if he would react to her picture or if it had all been for naught.

Haymitch had heard the notification and pouted as he glanced at his cell, he noted that Effie had returned but had forward him... a picture? His curiosity got the better of him and he opened the app on his phone. He did not regret it. Haymitch gave a low whistle as he took in the sight of Effie in the picture she'd sent him. She was something else and he hadn't expected what she'd sent him. He took the time to scan the picture, as he drank in the sight with relish.

It was at that moment Effie checked the chat, she saw that Haymitch had opened the image and she smirked widely. She saw the three dots appear, disappear, re-appear and stop. Effie knew that he was hesitant and probably thinking of some witty comment to shoot right back at her.

_Excuse my French, princess: Shit._

That was all she needed. She had him.

_So, you are alive. Good to know._

_Barely after seeing you like_ that, _sweetheart._

_I lack the necessary credentials to be a nurse but, I’ve been told I look good in the uniform, perhaps I could nurse you back to full health._

Nope. He was done, everything felt as though he was under a weight. She was teasing him to no end and he... enjoyed it? She had something that other women didn’t and he found he was quite attracted to whatever it was. That picture didn’t hurt matters, either. Still, he continued whatever banter they had going on.

 _Do you_ have _a nurse’s uniform?_

_I may have a little something._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot: Effie is sick and tired of not having time for dating in her line of work, so she sets up a dating profile. She comes across Haymitch’s profile and swipes on him. Chaff happens to steal Haymitch’s phone - Effie ends up being a match.

The more he continued to chat with Effie, the more things became apparent to Haymitch about her personality; he figured pretty early on that she was no prude -even though she liked to remind him to curb his language- and she had quite an array of clothing for all occasions, including making a man hot under the collar. If he was honest, she didn’t need clothes for that.

A few days after she’d gotten his attention back with the image she had sent him, Effie had put together her own rendition of a nurses outfit and posed for him, sending him another picture that should have rendered him fit for the emergency room.

She had a habit of providing him with imagery that would surely lead him to have some form of heart palpation or otherwise. He was almost certain she was doing it just to get a rise out of him; she was _certainly_ doing getting a rise, that’s for sure.

She’d had better days, she definitely knew that. After a particularly rough day at the office, having had to deal with “a ridiculous amount of bullshit” from her team, Effie opened up the chat on the dating app and immediately wrote a curt; 

**_Hey._ **

Haymitch had been waiting on her arrival back from the office; he’d managed to find something of interest concerning her and her days before the magazine. His hand was already so far down his pants as he lounged languidly in one of the armchairs in his bedroom.

_Hi sweetheart._

_Good evening, Haymitch._

Wow, so formal for a woman who’d already gotten his pulse racing more than enough times. Something seemed different, she seemed distant. Frosty, even.

_Shit, Princess. What’s wrong?_

_Tough day._

_You wanna share with the class?_

_No._

_Trinket, what’s wrong? I’m halfway to drunk with my hand wrapped around my dick, typing one-handedly is hard enough. What’s going on?_

The tell-tale spots indicating she was typing appeared and disappeared several times before they stopped jiggling around. It was a few moments before he even heard the chime to draw his attention to the app

_I’m sorry. I kind of wish you were here to help me take the edge off of this._

Haymitch was once again taken aback by her forwardness. He wondered if they were to meet, would she be like that in ‘real life’ or would she shy away, hiding behind the pretense that she was out-spoken and knew what she wanted. Before he had time to reply, she’d sent him another message:

_I’m going to go work-out, see if it helps my shitty mood improve._

His mind was already in the gutter, thinking about her wearing tight gym clothes and a tiny sports bra. Within seconds, he’d discarded his cellphone, after he’d made his way to his bed and shucked off his pants and boxers before he’d wrapped his hand around his cock once again.

He had a good imagination but, the pictures she’d sent him had ruined him, not to mention the saucy magazine he’d happened across. It had always been one of his favorites, it quickly became his go-to spank bank material once he’d realized _Effie_ was part of the shoot he’d always settled on to finish himself. The past few days had been consumed with her; thoughts of her while he start down at his dinged-up, vintage typewriter; thoughts of her floated through his peripheral while he eyed himself shaving in the mornings; her image flitted through his subconscious at night and woke him up with morning wood.

Haymitch made a grab for the magazine, watching as the pages flipped up with the speed he pulled it closer to his side, semi regretting the fact he chose to slouch on the bed against his pillows but, too lazy to climb up and off the bed, in order to rock himself into his hand from a standing position.

He took his damn sweet time, he got to learn every freckle, every line, every birthmark on her legs as he transversed her form. In any other situation, one could have said it was under scrutiny but, this was something else entirely. While he continued to jerk himself off, his phone chimed incessantly and it only served to add disapproval to his ‘self-care’ routine with his mind and his magazine.

Across the country, Effie had found that her work-out just wasn't cutting it that particular day; she'd climbed up on her exercise bike and made the promising start of breaking a sweat. Even with the presence of her regular motivating songs that _always_ put her in the mood to work everything out, Effie realized that she was more than distracted and couldn't help but play over the day's events. She cycled harder, powered up her thighs and peddled like the world depended on it but, it was no use to her - she couldn't shake the utter distaste she felt at the antics her team had gone through earlier during the day. Effie needed a distraction.

Usually, only one thing worked when she was too worked up to let go of anything else; get herself off. The blonde didn’t even bother to get off the exercise bike seat, she just dove straight in. She frisked her fingers over already heated yet sensitive skin and leaned forward onto the handlebars as she angled herself for the best access. Still, Effie continued to peddle her feet, the friction of her thighs as they rubbed together on each up and downward stroke felt incredible.

Haymitch came with a grunt, spilling mostly onto his hand and thighs, Effie came with a shout that both startled and amused her, she rounded it off with a gentle chuckle, finally feeling better about her day had ended. 

The blonde tugged at the cords to her earphones and paused the music she had been listening to before she opened the app, to get back to Haymitch - it had only been 30 minutes.

_Hi, sorry. I’m done._

_That was fast, sweetheart._

Haymitch didn’t even bother cleaning himself up, he just stayed in the same position; dick softening and thighs covered in a sticky mess, as he smirked at the screen before he continued, not giving her time to add a rebuke.

_If I didn’t know any better, I’d say your idea of a work-out was ‘working one out’._

_Haymitch!_

_Come on, Princess. We all do it._

_Oh, I suppose this an area in which you are highly skilled, I take it?_

_Not going to lie, you are correct._

_Preposterous! You are without a doubt, something else, Haymitch Abernathy._

It was her turn to add a second message, before he could type something out:

_And, to answer your comment, yes - I was ‘working one out’._

That really did it. If he had been younger, he would have grown hard again and would have been ready for another round, imagining her laying on her back (or her front) and rocking onto her fingers. Haymitch exhaled slowly and focused on the chat window.

_You’re trying to kill me, aren’t you, love?_

_Why in Panem would I want to do that?_

_Maybe it’s some weird Capitol thing. You take pleasure in making me fall, darling? Because, let me tell you something, I would definitely fall for you._

His mind took a moment to catch up with what his fingers had typed out and he panicked. Haymitch swiftly typed out a follow-up comment, to make it seem intentional and as though he were joking.

_On my knees. Between your legs._

_That’s certainly an offer I wouldn’t say no to. Tell me, while I was ‘working out’ how did you amuse yourself?_

_Oh, I think you know, sweetheart._

_No. Enlighten me, Haymitch._

_Were you actually working out, Trinket?_

Effie paused and stared at the messaged she’d just received from Haymitch. Did he know she hadn’t really been working out, or was it just his ego filtering into their conversation? A diversion from whatever he’d been doing while awaiting her return? She didn’t know but, it made her heart rate increase and she slicked her tongue across her lips as she typed out her response;

 _I_ was _working out but, I may or may not have gotten bored._

_So, you just quit?_

She could hear the smirk behind his words. He was so smug and cocky, and everything she usually found attractive was increased ten-fold with him.

_I did not just quit, no. I found a better way to work out. It even helped me burn some calories._

_Sure, sweetheart._

_I’ll have you know Haymitch, that a single orgasm can burn quite a few calories, more if the woman is faking it._

Haymitch sputtered had to do a double take at the chat to make sure he’d read Effie’s message correctly. Yes, she’d gone there. And, it was safe to say she’d been masturbating as he had while under the pretense of ‘working out’.

_Have you had to fake it a lot, princess? Capitol men not doing it well enough for you to actually get off?_

_Capitol men are tentative enough lovers. Though, they tend to prefer to keep things a little too vanilla for my tastes._

_And what are your tastes?_

Effie’s cheeks flushed. She swallowed and suddenly her throat felt parched, she needed to hydrate but, that meant getting up and she wasn’t quite sure her legs were up to the task yet. Still, she chanced it and crossed from the exercise bike to her kitchen, carrying the cell phone in her palm. She didn’t dare type anything just yet, she wasn’t sure what would send Haymitch packing and what he’d be interested in. After a moment of pause, she finally typed out her response.

 _Well, anything that will please me and make me feel great afterwards. Do_ you _have any specific tastes?_

_Female with no-strings._

His reply was almost too quick. It was simple enough but, it still made her frown because it meant he wasn’t looking for anything serious, and probably not with someone from The Capitol.

_Charming._

_You check both of those boxes, sweetheart, I don’t know what you’re complaining for. Besides, I’m still talking to you, aren’t I?_

_How do I know you aren’t talking to other women?_

_How much time do I spend talking with you? There’s barely time for me to take a piss. I doubt I’ve even got time to swipe on other women when you don’t stop for a breath._

He added the crying laughing emoji for good measure before he sent the message. She really was something else. She was challenging, he liked a challenge, and it didn’t hurt that she was attractive. They had playful banter during their conversations and to his surprise, she wasn’t a total idiot, like most Capitol citizens were. At least, from his own experience with them.

_Okay, you made your point. I want you to know that I too, am not speaking with other men. Or women._

_Or women?_

_That’s right. I don’t know why you’d be so surprised at that, Haymitch. Sex is quite the sport in The Capitol, we go through lovers as often as the weather changes. But, I know things are different outside The Capitol, and I don’t expect you to have to or want to change to fit in with anything._

His question came suddenly and took her by surprise. She hadn’t been expecting to have to answer that so soon into their... whatever this was. Still, Effie took it like a pro and responded without really batting her exaggerated eyelashes.

_How many men have you been with?_

_If you’re just referring to established relationships, you know, being exclusive, then 7._

_And, if I’m talking about in general? How many?_

_That number is considerably higher. I’m not sure of the exact amount._

_More than 15?_

_Most definitely. I’d say closer to 30._

Haymitch whistled and felt his eyebrows disappear somewhere into his hairline. He knew that Capitol residents weren’t prudes when it came to sex but, he was always taken aback with how lightly they took everything. To him, sex was something that was supposed to be shared with someone you cared for, someone you wanted to share something special with. Not something you could just toss around and see who was willing to join the party.

Effie considered turning the tables on Haymitch, and asking him how many women he’d slept with but, she knew he probably didn’t keep track or it was a number considerably lower than her own, so she didn’t bother. He, however, offered up the information himself.

_I’ve only ever had one proper relationship, we were supposed to get married, settle down, yada-yada. But, after she was gone, I went out in The Capitol, just went home with whichever girl looked attractive and looked the cleanest._

_I’m sorry about your girl, Haymitch. If you want to talk about something, it’s okay, we can find something._

_When can I meet you?_

_What?_

_When can I meet you, sweetheart? Like, in person._

Effie didn’t know how to respond to that. She was shocked he would ask that so soon into their conversation. Was he really itching to get laid, or was he interested in meeting with her, getting to know her? She was cautious as she responded to his question.

_Would you be coming to The Capitol, or would you want me to be traveling to you? Or, would we both travel, somewhere as mid-point between us?_

_I don’t know, we’d deal with the logistics afterward._

_No, this is important because if I need to travel, I would need to plan ahead at the office and make sure everything is settled before leaving. I can’t just up and leave my work without letting people know._

_That sounds like more hassle than it’s worth, I could come to you._

_I know you hate The Capitol, so only if you’re sure._

_Princess, if it means getting to spend time with you, I would be there now._

Another squeak escaped Effie’s lips as she re-read Haymitch’s comment. He did want to spend time with her. Of course, there’d be some fun involved, she was certain, that was the entire point of the app; it was very much like the Tinder of its day.

_Please, do not arrive without telling me first. I would need to prepare myself._

_Prepare yourself, for what? Do you not look like the pictures you sent me? Need to schedule yourself a couple of surgery appointments?_

They both chortled; he knowing what Capitol folk were like, and she reading back his comment as a witty taunt.

_No, I would just need to prepare myself to not jump your bones in the middle of whatever public place we’d meet. Conditioning myself. But, now you mention surgery appointments..._

_No! No surgery, Trinket. Don’t change anything._

_What’s wrong with surgery?_

_I want a woman, not a living, breathing doll. If I was that desperate, I’d get myself one of those blow-up things and screw that until it burst or deflated._

_Thank you for that visual. Charming as ever._

_I know you were picturing yourself as the doll, so you’re welcome, sweetheart._

_Was not._ She lied. _The Capitol are having a festival next week, so once that’s finished, maybe you could come here?_

_What’s the festival?_

_It’s a re-enactment of a historical event. One of the theatrical companies are putting on a series of productions, all different but, re-telling the famous story of the President who was shot. It’s quite a dark thing but, you know The Capitol, they’ll celebrate anything._

_I’ll be steering clear of that, then. When I know which dates I’ll be in, I’ll give you a good week’s heads up. Would that be enough time for your ‘preparations’?_

_A week’s notice is ample enough time, yes._

_Great. I gotta go feed my geese, they’re honking too loud and I don’t want my neighbors to complain again._

_Okay, I’ll chat with you later?_

_Count on it, sweetheart._

Effie watched and waited for a second comment for him, something about telling her to go shower and clean herself up but, it never came. His geese were probably being ridiculously loud and he had to go feed them to pacify them and his neighbors. Still, she remained leaning against the counter in her kitchen, cell in hand as she watched Sapphire twirl around and between her legs, also wanting food.

“There’s so much to do, little one. Haymitch will be coming to The Capitol in several days, I need to get everything ready; best clothes, finest restaurants, those sheets I like...” She leaned down to pet her ragdoll and exhaled lightly, “For now, it’s time to shower.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the start of even more steam. We're not quite at the smut stage yet!

It had been a few days since their last messages, and Effie had been busy with her ‘preparations’; that had included but, hadn’t been limited to fresh waxing of all areas, touching up her hair color -- the pink had faded now and she was left with a sort of strawberry blonde color, she wasn’t about that, so she’d opted for a light, honey blonde. She’d also made an appointment for a manicure. 

On the more personal side, Effie had made sure to buy those sheets she’d always adored, Egyptian cotton. She’d also made a few trips to the lingerie store, to purchase an assortment of lingerie and sleepwear, a few different things, since she wasn’t all that certain on Haymitch’s tastes; plain, sexy, see-through, nothing at all? She didn’t know where to begin. He seemed like a simple man with simple tastes but, in this day and age, you never could tell.

She hadn’t bothered to try any of the purchases on, she knew what she looked like in lingerie, though she was half tempted to take a few pictures and send them on to Haymitch, just to tide him over until he arrived in The Capitol. As she stared at the candy-striped bags and the pastel papers that tufted out the tops, she smirked; she pictured Haymitch’s face when he opened the images she would send him -- just a hint of cleavage, a thin strap of a camisole, the delicate lace hugging the curve of her buttock. Yes, she thought about it and decided it was a win-win situation for both of them.

Effie clambered off of her bed and made her way to the desk/dresser on the other side of her bedroom. She plucked up the first bag and nodded appreciatively as she pulled out the delicate undergarments. She stripped herself out of the clothes she had been wearing that day, shucked her panties and bra and discarded them in the corner, next to the cat bed Sapphire was lazing in.

The little thing didn’t even acknowledge Effie’s presence until she started crinkling papers and tags started fluttering onto the carpeted floor. Blue eyes met blue eyes and Effie beamed down at her feline companion, “Haymitch is bound to love at least one of these sets, right?” She questioned lightly, mostly to herself, as she slipped the first set of lingerie out of the wrapping paper and laid it out on the foot of her comforter.

“Now, let’s see how creative we can get with these, little one.” She mused, as she grabbed for her cell phone and snapped a series of images of the straps, the lace, the minute bow on the front of the set before she changed the filters and saved the images for later when she would send them on to Haymitch.

While Effie was snapping potentially incriminating images of herself on her cell phone, halfway across the country, Haymitch was caring about the small tummy he’d gained over the past few months, dry months, if he was referring to the fact he hadn’t had a woman in that long, so he’d given up caring what he looked like in the sack. But now, with the prospect of meeting Effie in the flesh, hopefully literally, he had started to care and had opted for any exercise he could muster himself to complete.

He had taken to running his geese, chopping wood, and helping the local lad at the bakery with carrying in the hefty bags of flour from the delivery van to the kitchen. Haymitch wasn't what one would label as helpful but, he thought it could kill two mockingjays with one stone; the kid would get paid for his efforts and he could drop a little of his stomach pudge in the process while gaining back definition in his bicep and triceps.

While Haymitch was in the midst of completing a series of seated push-ups as he watched over his geese, shirt off, as he checked whether he had gained any new vein definition or muscle mass in his arms and shoulders, his cell phone buzzed. He caught the gentle backlight in the evening light and just made out the name on the notification: EFFIE. He had 2 more cycles of his workout to complete but, his phone continued to chime and he was acutely aware that the messages she was sending him were images. Of herself. Possibly naked. Again.

After five more push-ups, Haymitch caved and pushed himself up off the bench he'd made the previous year when Chaff had brought over too many bottles of whiskey, and they'd painted it bright orange, like a pumpkin. It looked ridiculous and the pain hadn't faded, regardless of the harsh winter and the sheer amount of rain that had fallen in the past eleven months. He snatched up his phone in one hand, using his shirt to wipe off the sweat that had beaded on his forehead and chin.

As he punched in his passcode and the device unlocked, he navigated straight to the source of the notifications; his messages. Haymitch and Effie had long since moved away from communicating on the dating app, and Effie had somehow managed to forget she had initially signed up with the intention of checking out the app for research purposes - she had Haymitch had connected and it consumed most of their free time now.

What he found in his messages made even he blush: he’d seen her wearing scant clothing before, he’d seen her wearing lingerie before, he’d seen her naked back, the hint of a curve of her bare ass but, _nothing_ like this. 

Effie’s impromptu lingerie shoot had definitely started off as one thing and had turned into something else entirely: the first images were tame compared to the latter because;

“Fuck, princess...” He whistled into the receiver as the call connected and Effie picked up, “If you’re trying to kill me, can you at least wait until we’ve met?” He was greeted by a chuckle but, with the late hour and Effie being, well-- _Effie_ , it sounded like a purr, “Now I’ve gotta deal with a raging boner and a handful of impatient geese. You know how painful it is being bitten by an angry goose?”

“Oh, would it be more painful if I bit you?” Effie gave her immediate rebuttal. With the swift shoot and the sexy lingerie, she was in more than a sassy mood, she wanted him. And, she wanted him now.

“Effie...” He growled. It was a warning.

“How many more days until you get here?” She whined back, “I _really_ don’t know if I can wait much longer, Haymitch.”

He knew she was being a spoiled brat but, he felt the same, especially when he turned on the loudspeaker mode and went back to the pictures she’d sent him. There was something, nay, _everything_ about those images she’d sent him. Haymitch could guarantee she was laying on her bed, on her stomach with her feet in the air or--

“What’s the first you’re going to do to me when you get here?” She asked suddenly, her tone was low and calculated as if she were worried someone might be listening to their conversation.

Had she noticed the shift in the volume of their conversation? He hoped not, it probably wouldn’t matter that much to her anyway, unless she thought someone was there with him. With Effie though, Haymitch decided that would probably turn her on even more, so he played along.

“You really want to know? Right now?” Haymitch probed, he wanted her to say it aloud, so he would have the excuse to go inside, away from potentially prying eyes; the lad at the bakery lived across the way from him, and who knows who could be in the woods at the back of his house, anybody could happen on him in a delicate situation.

“Yes, I want you to tell me what you’d do to me, or with me.” She confirmed.

"You know, you're lucky I live alone and my geese can hold on a few more minutes."

"A few minutes?!" She exclaimed, "You think that's all this is going to take...?"

He could hear the smirk in her voice and he chortled, "I see you have other plans, Trinket." He wasn't deterred by her insistence or her desperation, and quickly tossed the bucket of feed into the pen for his beloved, honking birds and rushed inside, phone trapped between his ear and his shoulder.

"If you hadn't already told me you had geese, I would probably have put that noise down to the sound you make when you come." She deadpanned after a pregnant lull in the conversation.

"Sweetheart, if you think that's the sound a man makes when he's well and truly elated, buried deep, then you've been fucking the wrong kind of man." Haymitch returned the sass with just as much verve. Still, he continued, not giving her the time to think up and interject the conversation with a response, "You really want to know what I'd do with you, princess? Are you laying comfortably, this could get pretty wild, love."

"My favorite kind of story." She smirked once again, as she indulged him and wriggled on her bed. She kicked off the bags and made sure the lingerie didn't fall out or onto the floor, as she settled back into the pillows and allowed her eyes and look down at herself, in all her naked glory.

“The _very_ first thing I would do when I meet you would be to bring you right up close and get a look at those eyes of yours. They’re gorgeous in these pictures you’ve sent me but, I bet nothing’s going to come close to the real thing.”

Not what she’d expected but, it was... sweet? Was he being _sweet_?!

He continued, “I’d get a look at that ass, too. I know for a fact that thing is going to be a whole lot better in real life, sweetheart.” He chuckled, “And, once we’re alone, out the way of other people, I’d kiss you.”

It was true, he didn’t really have the best idea on what women wanted or how to even go about telling her what he’d want to do to her because he hadn’t had enough practice when communicating with women, only those he’d pumped and dumped. It had all been about him and his own pleasure.

“Start out softly, gotta keep it tender, you know? After a while, though I’d kiss your jaw, your throat -- I hope you like stubble, sweetheart because, I ain’t shaving.” He gave her enough respite before he continued, “I’d pin you up against the nearest door, window, whatever, and really get your engine going.”

"You really know how to speak to a girl, Haymitch. My engine...?" She laughed.

"Alright then, Miss Smartypants, what would you do when we first meet?" Haymitch frowned. He set his cell phone down on the counter and grabbed at a bottle before he pulled out the top with his teeth and poured himself more than three fingers of liquid.

"I'd do all of that, what you mentioned, except I'd probably already have you naked by now. I would've paid attention to your jaw and throat like you said you would do; I'd keep your senses occupied while I unbuttoned and unzipped the fly of your pants, then worked on your belt. I'd keep one hand at your chest or carding through the hair at the nape of your neck, and my other hand would be working under the elastic of your underwear."

Effie's way with words did something to him. To say he wasn't aroused would be a lie, and they would both know it. Effie could probably read a drilling manual and make it sound elegant and educated, and dangerously seductive. Her descriptive narrative was not wasted on him, he could picture everything she was depicting in vivid flashes of action.

"For the most part, I maybe wouldn't bother with buttons, either I'd pull your shirt up and over your head or I'd just pull at the fabric and watch as they scattered around the room. It'd be urgent, I don't have time to waste on unbuttoning those little things." She added that almost like an after-thought but, she continued on, "I wouldn't let you do the same to me, though. I'd probably be wearing something from a collection or the newest design, that's something that cannot be torn off."

"If you don't have time for buttons, sweetheart, I definitely don't." Haymitch let out a grunt as he plunged into his armchair and spilled the tiniest amount of his drink on his pants.

"Yes, that's why I would push you back, onto the bed or the couch, or something and undress myself. You know, like a striptease."

"Had one of those, didn't like it too much."

Effie's chortle resounded off the walls in his living room and he heard her response, "Oh, you haven't had one from me yet. Don't toss out the idea so soon."

"I can be open-minded, especially when it comes to you, princess."

"Well, I'd make sure you kept your hands to yourself. I'd start with the shoes an--"

"Nope." Haymitch responded too quickly.

"What? What 'no'?"

"Shoes stay on, love. Most definitely if they're the ones you wore with that nurse's outfit."

"Okay, so shoes stay on. I'd start with the blouse. Slowly unbutton each button and part the silk, so you can just see the hint of the bra I'm wearing underneath. It's black, lace. Or maybe I'll wear the pink set, would you like that?" She purred again.

"Sweetheart, no matter which color or style you choose, just know it's going to end up on the floor, on top of everything else you'll be wearing."

She let out a gentle hum and smirked around the lip she caught between her teeth, "Well, I'll keep that in mind. And, what about your clothes? They'll be in a pile on the floor, too, I assume?"

"Sweetheart, if I could, I'd walk around as naked as the day I was born but, unfortunately, this country has laws against that, so I'll stick to being naked when I'm alone. Or, with you."

"I have absolutely nothing against that but, just know that when we're together, we're probably not going to be leaving the bedroom."

"That's something I can get behind, princess."

"Could you get behind me...?"


End file.
